


All I Seek

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foreplay, Future Fic, Heavy Petting, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Intimacy of any kind between two that have their hearts on their sleeves for each other is one of a kind..





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Aoba-chan?".

Said girl kept her face on the desk as she had slammed it down in frustration perhaps a little too hard.

"Don't worry Hifumi senpai, I'm alive" Aoba replied with a thumbs up but still didn't pick her head up from her desk, "I'm not sure how long for though, Yagami-san is going to kill me if this isn't perfect".

"Is that how little you think of me? I'm hurt" came the third teasing voice.

"Y-Yagami-san!" Aoba exclaimed in panic and quickly sat up to see Ko's teasing blue eyes.

"Relax, I'm not killing anyone tonight according to Rin anyway" Ko laughed out, "Let's call it a day with that and work on it tomorrow okay? I expect results so go home now and enjoy the rest of today" then grinned at Hifumi, "I'm pretty sure this one has some plans to spend the remainder of this pointless couples day debacle together with you".

"Ko-chan..".

"I'm kidding Rin!" Ko yelled out between a smirk, "You two kids have fun and we will see you tomorrow".

"Uh, why are you winking Yagami-san?" Aoba asked as she prepared to pack up and noticed that Hifumi was looking at something interesting on the floor.

"Oh no reason" Ko replied as she got in the elevator with Rin but not before shouting out one last piece of advice for both, "Don't work yourselves out too much or else you'll be sore!".

"Ko-chan!" was the last thing they heard as Aoba turned her gaze back on Hifumi.

"Work out? Are we going to the gym before we go to yours? Is that why we will be sore? Interesting way to spend Valentines Day" Aoba questioned with curiosity and innocence, "But I don't mind as long as it is with you" she smiled.

For the third time that night, Ko's name was grumbled in annoyance as Hifumi tried to answer her.

"She was just being Ko-chan, she didn't mean anything by it".

Unknown to Hifumi however, Aoba's feigned aloof aura at the subject of the discussion was just that, feigned because she was hoping that after a year of knowing each other and months of dating, Hifumi would have the courage to lead the way to the next stage of their relationship.

And what better way on the night of a holiday that was all about love and to make the most of it and walk down a new road together Aoba thought to herself.

"Are you ready?" Hifumi asked.

Aoba nodded and took a hold of Hifumi's hand as they made their way out of their building. Given the amount of time they spent together in and out of work, both girls had broken several of their barriers and holding hands was one of them along with a few more intimate ones.

The younger of the two, as nervous as she was looked forward to the night ahead regardless of what was planned because like she said, as long as it was time spent with Hifumi, it was worth it.

 

***

 

They fell into a fairly familiar routine since Aoba had been visiting Hifumi's place often now, Aoba going to play with Sojiro and the former preparing them for a night of relaxing, snuggled up to each other after a quick meal. The simplicity of it was something both found quick comfort in as being able to lay in each other's arms, talk about their day and anything else became a must.

Even on nights that Aoba couldn't stay at Hifumi's or vice versa, they'd do the same over the phone till one of them, usually Aoba fell asleep first.

But tonight it all felt different.

The stark difference that was evident to Aoba when she walked into the apartment was that it was beautifully decorated in the theme of the day.

Several vases of various floral arrangements were scattered around the room which gave off a lovely fragrance. The prominent of the flower type being roses of course. Along with that, there were candles lit up everywhere and when Aoba stepped in fully, she noticed they were electric candles that were coloured pinks and reds and whites. It contrasted with the flower layout stunningly whilst taking in safety precautions too.

"Hifumi" Aoba whispered whilst turning around to face a clearly blushing girl who had placed their bags and shoes away neatly, "Did you do this? It's so beautiful".

"Do..you like it?".

Aoba stepped towards the taller girl and flung her arms around her neck and hugged her tight, Hifumi tentatively wrapping her arms around Aoba's waist in return.

"I love it" she breathed into Hifumi's neck before pulling back, her eyes wide with appreciation at the effort, "Thank you so much, is that why you wanted to meet me straight at work today rather than me staying over?".

Hifumi nodded as her body warmed up at the beaming smile that Aoba was looking up at her with, feeling relieved that her girlfriend liked her surprise.

"Aw you're so thoughtful!" Aoba replied and stood on her tiptoes to reach Hifumi's lips, "You've been so busy at work also yet you had time to do this for me, that makes me so happy".

Kissing was another barrier broken even though that one took longer than holding hands but once they had their first, their lips met each others on a daily basis.

Hifumi placed her hand on Aoba's cheek and slowly slid it down till she could hold Aoba's chin between her fingers before placing her lips over hers.

The act was definitely something that Hifumi had grown almost addicted to and there wasn't a feeling that felt as angelic and tender as kissing Aoba felt.

It was the way their lips brushed over each other's gently as if feeling each section of it and storing it away for moments when they couldn't kiss. It was the way Aoba placed her hands on her shoulder, her small body pressed so close to hers. It was the soft sounds that came from her mouth when she probed her tongue forward to gain access into mouth and the way she happily met her half way.

It was just the feeling of being able to do such a sacred thing that only they were allow to do to each other that made their minds reel in happiness.

They came to a steady halt and stared up into each other's eyes and taking in their flushed faces that were glowing.

"I wanted to show you that I, I love seeing you smile" Hifumi spoke up into Aoba's lips and closed her eyes when she felt her hands slide down to her back and pull her in impossibly closer, "That I will do things like this as often as possible because you are..so good to me".

"I feel the same way Hifumi, I want to give you more".

"You do?".

Upon hearing what Aoba said, Hifumi stared intently as she asked if she truly did and noticed the way Aoba's purple eyes were blinking heavily, almost like she was drunk but that definitely wasn't the case. With the hand she had on Aoba's chin, she gently stroked it down the side of her neck and was welcomed with the pleasant sound of a small content sigh escaping her parted lips with their vision still locked together.

"I really do..and have waited to do so for a while now" Aoba replied in a distant voice when Hifumi's fingers ran down her throat.

The older girl wasn't fully aware of what her fingers were doing, just that the sensation of Aoba's soft skin being touched by her fingertips was an extraordinary feeling along with the way her voice seemed to be lulling her. Her other arm was still wrapped around Aoba's waist when the words registered into Hifumi's mind, words that stated Aoba felt and wanted the same as she did.

Aoba in turn wasn't sure where this new found confidence was stemming from to begin with but as Hifumi's fingers slid down to the top button of her shirt, she realised that it was because of Hifumi that she could be this way. She knew how much she trusted the girl and loved her, she felt safe with her and once that bond was joined, there wasn't much in the world Aoba would feel hesitant against; certainly not with Hifumi by her side.

"Aoba.." Hifumi whispered through the dimly lit room, her head tilted to the side at how honest and open Aoba was with her.

This territory was new even for her so to know that Aoba could feel at ease with her gave Hifumi the boost she needed so she lowered her hand and clasped it with one of Aoba's, "Shall we go into our room?".

The 'our room' part made Aoba's knee weaken because it had indeed become their little space where they spent hours together. Whether it was just snuggling or playing games or sleeping, Aoba realised that she spent a lot of time in Hifumi's bed with her and it made her blush and heart race, especially sensing that this visit there would be a whole new experience.

"Let's go" she smiled and tried to keep the butterflies at bay whilst she turned around and led Hifumi there.

Hifumi was certain that if her heart raced any faster, it'd run out of her chest but with the way Aoba was slowly leading her into their room, she figured there was no sight better to lose her heart to since it already belonged to her.

Part of Aoba knew the bedroom would be the same as the way the living room was decorated and she wondered how much courage it had taken the reserved girl to not only think this through but also set it up. She went above and beyond in doing her part to make Aoba comfortable and she couldn't feel more loved by someone.

 

"So romantic!" Aoba breathed out as she admired the setting.

Hifumi pressed up against her back in a gentle manner and placed her arms around Aoba's waist again whilst resting her chin on her shoulder, "Is it okay Aoba?".

"It's perfect, you're perfect".

"Thank you" Hifumi replied into her neck and sighed whilst letting Aoba set the pace, more than happy to go with however Aoba felt the flow of the night and the love that was scattered around them.

Aoba turned around in Hifumi's arms and gave her a lingering look as she released her hair out of her signature twin tales. Any fatigue she felt throughout the day had dissipated the moment she got home and got to be alone with the girl she cherished more than anything else in this world.

With her arms still around Aoba's waist, Hifumi's eyes never left Aoba's as she slowly moved her hands from her waist and to the front then up the buttons of her blazer, undoing them one by one till it hit the floor and she was left in her white shirt and purple skirt. The younger girl in turn stepped forward and undid the bow on Hifumi's white shirt and unbuttoned them but unlike her own attire, she was welcomed with the sight of Hifumi's skin as she slowly slid the shirt down her arms.

Hifumi's natural reaction was to turn red and shy away but the way Aoba's explorative eyes roamed over her chest and bra that were following her fingers made her feeling daring. She instead gulped and placed her hands back on Aoba's face, the need to kiss her again taking over and once they fell into a rhythm of their mouths tasting each other; Hifumi moved her hands down to undo and take off Aoba's shirt.

Soon enough they were locked in an embrace with their bare skin flushed against each other and their making out session deepening with each second that passed. Aoba's hand found its way into Hifumi's hair and pulled the luscious purple locks out of the ponytail so that she could bury both hands in it as Hifumi started to lower her lips down her jaw and the sensation made Aoba's body buckle.

"Should..should I stop?" Hifumi asked suddenly when she felt the younger girl gasp out and cling onto her as she slid her hands down to undo her skirt, her lips staying on her neck.

Aoba shook her head whilst guiding Hifumi's head around her neck and replying "No, please don't Hifumi" in a breathless tone that made the hairs on the back of Hifumi's neck stand in arousal.

Unable to formulate words to describe how the moment felt with Aoba practically naked against her now and feeling the hot skin being caressed by her own, Hifumi could only groan out softly as she undid her own skirt and yanked it down to quickly return her hands on Aoba.

She was doing her own tactile research whilst dragging her hands down Hifumi's back and squeezing the girl's hips whenever she kissed a certain spot on her neck or chest as she slowly pushed her back. The bed hit the back of Aoba's legs and Hifumi broke her lips away, her hands firmly holding Aoba as she looked into her girlfriend's aroused and beautiful face.

"I'm ready Hifumi, if you are I know I am" she smiled when she realised what Hifumi was waiting to hear, once again being swept away by how considerate she was.

Hifumi shot her a shy smile as she gently lowered Aoba onto the bed and helped her up onto her pillow. She took in the moment to admire the petite girl's form, her mind reeling at how stunning Aoba was inside and out. It made her pulse quicken at the thought of being able to place her lips and hands on her body, something that only she could do and she felt proud of that, to have someone like Aoba ready to move forward with her in all aspects of their life.

With her hands resting on Hifumi's shoulders as she hovered over her on her knees and her hands on either side of her body, Aoba herself was admiring the older girl's body. Even simply looking at her curvature and lithe body sent a spark of desire down Aoba's spine as she felt the skin pressed close to her when holding her and now wondered what it'd be like to have Hifumi cover her fully. With her innate shyness, one wouldn't assume just how much sex appeal Hifumi exuded and to know that she was the one that could witness it at such close encounters made Aoba feel like she had the most valuable and rarest entity on the planet.

Hifumi gently ran a hand down Aoba's stomach and followed it down to her thigh which made the latter spread her legs apart. She took her cue to nestle in-between them and lowered her body down till she was partially resting on Aoba who had wrapped her legs around Hifumi's waist now, her hands sliding down her chest as she came closer to her face.

With a soft kiss, Hifumi pulled back and tucked her hands under Aoba's body as the anticipation of making love to her gained momentum, "Aoba-chan, I..I love you".

Aoba's breath caught in her chest whilst gazing up at the expressive blue eyes watching her lovingly and the sensation of Hifumi's body along with her uttering those words that sank in.

"I love you too Hifumi, so much" she replied and pulled her head down to reconnect in a mind numbing kiss that would set the perfect landscape for how their night would be.

 

There was no feeling like surrendering yourself to the one that had swooped in past all the guards and walls to make you certain that they're worth your time, love and affection. Letting them in on all levels, from mentally to emotionally and sexually is the remnant of a relationship that has flourished over time to a point where both could feel in sync with each other.

Only then, only then can one say what they truly need and want and with whom.

And for Aoba and Hifumi, it was a bond that was a long time coming from the moment they laid their eyes on each other and engaged in an awkward yet adorable hello that would set the wheels turning to where they could give themselves fully to each other.

There was nothing quiet as sentimental and beautiful as that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
